The subject matter of the present invention relates to a software system adapted to be stored in a computer system, such as a personal computer, for providing automatic drill bit selection based on Earth properties.
Minimizing wellbore costs and associated risks requires wellbore construction planning techniques that account for the interdependencies involved in the wellbore design. The inherent difficulty is that most design processes and systems exist as independent tools used for individual tasks by the various disciplines involved in the planning process. In an environment where increasingly difficult wells of higher value are being drilled with fewer resources, there is now, more than ever, a need for a rapid well-planning, cost, and risk assessment tool.
This specification discloses a software system representing an automated process adapted for integrating both a wellbore construction planning workflow and accounting for process interdependencies. The automated process is based on a drilling simulator, the process representing a highly interactive process which is encompassed in a software system that: (1) allows well construction practices to be tightly linked to geological and geomechanical models, (2) enables asset teams to plan realistic well trajectories by automatically generating cost estimates with a risk assessment, thereby allowing quick screening and economic evaluation of prospects, (3) enables asset teams to quantify the value of additional information by providing insight into the business impact of project uncertainties, (4) reduces the time required for drilling engineers to assess risks and create probabilistic time and cost estimates faithful to an engineered well design, (5) permits drilling engineers to immediately assess the business impact and associated risks of applying new technologies, new procedures, or different approaches to a well design. Discussion of these points illustrate the application of the workflow and verify the value, speed, and accuracy of this integrated well planning and decision-support tool.
The selection of Drill bits is a manual subjective process based heavily on personal, previous experiences. The experience of the individual recommending or selecting the drill bits can have a large impact on the drilling performance for the better or for the worse. The fact that bit selection is done primarily based on personal experiences and uses little information of the actual rock to be drilled makes it very easy to choose the incorrect bit for the application.